2 HERO
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: The final deciding battle has finaly come,will our heroes survive...or will they fall. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at Big Green and everyone was just enjoying the quiet. In the 1st squad meeting room everyone was keeping busy and doing their own thing. Mighty ray was lifting weights, Mr. Nohands was soaking he's feet in warm water, Jumpy was playing darts and Lin Chung was painting a picture of Mystique Sonia reading her favorite book while Yaksha napped on her head. Then Commander Apetrully walked in happily.

"Good news, the Goldfish king has decided to join Big Green," Apetruely said cheerfully.

"That's great, but why did he just join all of the sudden," asked Sonia.

"Well he had enough when he asked a question and Highroller threatened to turn him into a spicy tuna role," explained Apetrully.

"Yeah that sounds like something Highroller would say," Mighty ray said.

"It is good to see that the animals still on his side are starting to see Highroller for what he is. A monster," Lin Chung added.

"Speaking of monsters we should do some training. We never know when Twin Masters will streak next," said Mr. Nohands.

(In Twin Masters cave)

Twin Masters talking to themselves "If Big Green won't surrender and we can't destroy 1st squad then they have brought a huge battle to themselves. It's time to attack with no mercy. We will use every animal on Highroller's side and with a little chaos energy the Animals will turn into MONTERS ANIMALS. A GREAT FIGHT IS TO COME AND IT'S ONE THAT BIG GREEN WON'T SURIVE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

(At East Citadel)

Highroller was sleeping on his throne with all his subjects who were still loyal to him just sitting around. Suddenly Twin Master appeared. Highroller woke up screaming.

"Who's the dead man who woke me up," he yelled. Then he saw Twin Masters and got down on his knees.

"Oh great Twin Masters forgive, I didn't mean…," Highroller started to say but was interrupted by Twin Masters.

"Enough Highroller, we have a plan and we need your animal warriors," Twin Masters said not wanting to listen to Highroller.

"Of course, my subjects would be happy to help," Highroller told him. Twin Masters turn to the animals that were now looking up at him in fear. Twin Masters hand's started to glow and chaos energy shot out of them straight at the animals. Next thing all you could hear where screams fear and shock. Across the room you could see the shadows of the animal's forms changing horribly.

(At Big Green)

1st squad just finished training for the day and was taking a few minutes to cool down. Mystique Sonia noticed Lin Chung looked upset and walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Hi Lin Chung, are you ok," she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"To be honest I have a bad feeling. Like something's going to happen," he told her.

"I'm sure it's all fine. Why don't we go get something to eat," she said trying to make him feel better.

"Sure," he shrugged but inside he felt happier. He still had a bad feeling but he didn't want to be rude to Sonia. The two walk out the gym to have dinner.

(In Big Greens cafeteria)

They had got their food and were sitting at a table. They thought the rest of 1st squad would join them but they weren't there yet so that just left Lin Chung and Sonia alone.

"So what have you been drawing lately," asked Sonia trying to start a conversation.

"Many things, my friends, the mountains, you," Lin Chung listed.

"You drew me," she asked, thinking that it was sweet of him.

"Well yes," he answered.

"I'd like to see them sometime*Yawn*. I think I'm going to go to bed, long day of training tomorrow," Sonia said moving her empty plate to go wash it.

"Good idea, it is getting late," he said.

"Night," Sonia told him.

"Good night," Lin Chung said back.

Twin Masters were standing on a hill near Big Green and started to talk to themselves again. "Yes Big Green rest while you can because soon you will all of you will perish! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

1st squad was in the desert training when bat king flu up to them. He was tired from flying so fast and could barely speak. Once he caught his breath they took him to Commander Apetrully who then called a meeting to everyone in Big Green.

"I'm afraid the bat king has some rather bad news for us. Bat king please tell us all what you saw," said Apetrully. The bat king who could now speak the language of humans came to speak on the stage.

"I saw Twin Masters and Highroller coming towards Big Green with an army of horrible monster animals. They will be here tomorrow. Their coming fight, to end us all!" bat king said in his creepy voice.

"Then we need a plan," Mr. Nohands said.

"We must gather all those who can help us. The animal kings and queens must go get their army's while the rest of Big Green prepare for battle," Lin Chung said taking charge.

"Excellent plan, now hurry we don't have much time," Apetrully told everyone.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((oo)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning was one everyone had been fearing of. Today was the battle that could end the war. Everyone was trying to get some breakfast before the battle that would come soon. In just a few hours they would all fight for their lives as well as fight for Hidden Kingdom. Lin Chung was eating his food but couldn't help looking around him. The cheetah king and queen were cuddled for what could be the last time. Mono and Rosefinch were seen holding hands. Even Alpha Girl kissed Mr. Nohands on the cheek and he didn't look to upset about it. Jumpy hopped over to me with a girl bunny.

"Lin Chung meet Jumpy's fiancé princess Honeysuckle," Jumpy said gesturing to the girl bunny. Honeysuckle was a pretty bunny with brown fur and dark brown eyes. Her ears flopped to the sides of her face and she wore a diamond necklace.

"You never told me you had a bride," Lin Chung said.

"You never asked," Jumpy responded. Princess Honeysuckle giggled at this but you could tell she was worried about the battle. Sonia walked in but Yaksha wasn't with her. He was helping the tank drivers in the battle so she would have to fight by herself this time and this worried him.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!BAAAAAAAAAAAA

The alarm went off telling everyone that Twin Masters will soon be there.


End file.
